spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piece Of The Action trilogy
'''Piece Of The Action '''is the 5th and upcoming album of The Infection, This album is produced and directed by TheInfection5. It is The Infection's first album with Patrick Star after Patrick left the Infection in July 2000 due to an stomach bug. And it is also their first album since going on a hiatus back in 2002. And it is also their last album with SpongeBob SquarePants because he said in a statement that he has personal issues going on. This album is the first album in a trilogy according to Sandy Cheeks, she said that the trilogy album will be in chronological order starting with this album and 3 future studio albums. Singles # Don't Understand (Released: February 25th, 2017) # Rock N' Roll Superstar (Release Date: March 10th, 2017) # You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything (Release Date: April 4th, 2017) Development The Infection were a rock band that formed in 1993 by SpongeBob SquarePants and adding Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star, ever since the band formed. They were living in San Diego, California until their hiatus in 2002 when the band decided to go on a hiatus and announced in August 2004 that their moving to Johannesburg, South Africa. On August 27th, 2016, The Infection announced that Patrick Star is re-joining the band and will start recording their new studio album in February. Recording On February 2nd, 2017. The band announced that the 5th album will have 10 songs and a bonus track, 6 days in February 8th, 2017. Sandy Cheeks, bass player of the Infection announced that the 10 new songs were demoed on a 4-track cassette recorder and re-recorded the songs. On February 25th, 2017. The Infection's manager announced that the new album would be called "Massive Library" but 6 hours later, the Infection announced that the actual album would be called "Piece Of The Action". Some of the songs like "Rock N' Roll Superstar", "You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything" and "Evil Spirits" have a sound clip from Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 with Jimmy Church saying "We're coming to you live from the massive library" and apprently, the band added the clip and repeating the same words "Massive Library", the idea came after listening to several Marilyn Manson albums that had backward masking and some other stuff. and in the song "Piece Of The Action", The band decided to add a 2 clips from Marilyn Manson's "Smells Like Children" and "Antichrist Superstar" with a reverse guitar in the background. At the ending of the song "Nevermind", you can hear the Coast to Coast AM host's voice in a different pitch and tempo. Sandy Cheeks said in a statement on February 27th, 2017. "The reason why we are adding clips from Coast to Coast AM 02/25/2017 and others is to understand that America is being controlled by the Illuminati and the alternate titles contain subliminal messages." On February 28th, 2017. SpongeBob SqaurePants announced that he is leaving the band after the release of the new album because of personal issues going on and will not come back to the Infection effective immediately. And also the band will release the demos on MEGA. The next day, the band announced that they were more tracks that were not released in the album and will be added in the deluxe edition of the new album. Several days later on March 2, 2017. The band announced that Yolandi Visser of Die Antwoord is joining the Infection and also going to join the 2017 Vans Warped Tour through June 16 - August 6, 2017. On March 8th, 2017, The Infection made a new song called "Don't Try To Apprehend Them" and Sandy Cheeks said that the song will be in the next album. Songs #Rock N' Roll Superstar #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Evil Spirits (alternate title: You Doubt It's Sam?) #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Marijuana #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Piece Of The Action #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/26/2017 #*Audio sample of Marilyn Manson - Antichrist Superstar #*Audio sample of Marilyn Manson - Dancing With The One-Legged... #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Trying To Get Away #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Nevermind #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Electronic A**hole (alternate title: Spreading The Message Of The Freemasons) #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #Diamond Ring (alternate title: And I Don't Have A Gun) #*Audio sample of Marilyn Manson - Kinderfield #*Audio sample of Marilyn Manson - Antichrist Superstar #Better Than America #*Audio sample of Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 #*Audio sample of Rammstein - Laichzeit #*Audio sample of Rammstein - Herzeleid #*Audio sample of Marilyn Manson - Tourniquet #*Audio sample of Red Hot Chili Peppers - By The Way #*Audio sample of Red Hot Chili Peppers - Dani California #Don't Understand (bonus track) #*Audio sample of Ice Cube - The Nigga Ya Love To Hate #*Audio sample of Ice Cube - AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted Band Members SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, organ bass on "Rock N' Roll Superstar", backing vocals Patrick Star - drums, precussion Category:Albums Category:Lists Category:TheInfection5